


Son Of A Preacher Man

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Again, a Walkman-related mishap. LOL.





	Son Of A Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

_Original : Dusty Springfield_

(Spock's POV, re: Kirk)

Jimmy Kirk was a farmer's son,  
And when my daddy would visit he'd come along,  
When they gathered round and started talking,  
That's when Jimmy would take me walking,  
To his cabin we'd go walking,  
Then he'd look into my eyes,  
_Gol_ knows to my surprise:  
  
The only one who could ever reach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
The only boy who could ever teach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was.  
  
Being Vulcan isn't always easy,  
No matter how hard I tried,  
When he started Bond-talking to me,  
He'd come tell me everything is alright,  
He'd kiss and tell me everything is alright,  
Can I get away again tonight?  
  
The only one who could ever reach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
The only boy who could ever teach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was.  
  
How well I remember,  
The look that was in his eyes,  
Stealing melds from me on the sly,  
Taking shifts off to make time,  
Telling me that he's all mine,  
Learning from each other's knowing,  
Looking to see how much we'd flown.  
  
The only one who could ever reach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
The only boy who could ever teach me,  
Was the son of a farmer man,  
Yes he was, he was, oh yes he was.  


**Mycroft Holmes**

Av 5763 / August 2003


End file.
